We'll Surely Meet Again
by Aizawa Harumi
Summary: 'Ayuzawa Misaki' kini telah menjadi diplomat ternama, sementara tunangannya 'Usui Takumi' membaktikan dirinya sebagai kepala dokter di kerajaan Walker. Setelah bertahun-tahun terpisahkan akibat pekerjaan akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu kembali di Tokyo. Tapi kenapa Usui membawa Misaki kencan di Seika? Apa penantian mereka akan berakhir saat itu juga?


_Salut _minna-san=v=)/ Kali ini _atashi _mempersembahkan cerita _one shot_ mengenai Usui Takumi dan Ayuzawa Misaki dari Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

1. Sebenarnya ini dibuat khusus untuk _Valentine day _tapi _atashi _telat menguploadnya.. _Gomenasai_ :(

2. Maap ya _fanfic_ nya gaje~ (ewe)v

3. Maap juga Usui nya rada-rada _OOC _ lol XD *diamuk massa*

4. Kalau kurang romantis bilang yak ;D

5. _I hope you enjoy this fanfic about those two lovers~~~ *blow kiss*_

**CAUTION!**

_This fanfiction contains some side effects such as_ '**Jantungan**', '**Sakau**', '**Badan pegal-pegal**', _and_ '**Nyeri Sendi**'. (Oke lupakan yang ini. Aneh bin ngaco emang- -) **_Typo, OOC(?), dkk._**

**_Kaichou wa Maid-sama! © Fujiwara Hiro_**

_Main Pairing :_

**Misaki X Usui **_obviously :V_

**_Read and Review please.. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_This is a missing scene about how we met again,_

_Which happened before our wedding.._

**We'll Surely Meet Again**

**Setahun yang lalu..**

"_Do you think you could go, Miss Ayuzawa?_"

"_Well.. _Shanghai, _huh? I'm not sure but we'll see tomorrow._"

Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dari ponsel merah tua itu ketika aku megatupkannya. Sejenak kupandangi _casing_nya yang bertambah dekil karena sering jatuh dan terinjak. Membuatku sungguhan bernostalgia, jadi ingin menangis lagi.

"..Za..Ki.. Bumi memanggil Ayuzawa Misaki, Ayuzawa Minako disini!" Wanita paruh baya itu melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di wajahku. Aku yang melamun tersontak masih dalam diam. Bola mataku berguling ke samping dan menemukannya tersenyum jail padaku. Kubalas senyuman itu dengan terkekeh canggung dan memasang tampang paling polos dan bodoh.

"Jadi.. Kau masih memakai ponsel lamamu itu?" Tanyanya lembut.

"E.. Iya. Tapi aku takut benda ini bakal rusak nantinya, bagaimana ini _kaa-san_?" Ibu menyentil dahiku lalu menyelipkan rambut nakal dari depan mataku. Kemudian dia menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekat dan memintaku merapat pula. Saat ini kami sedang makan malam di kedai ramen.

"Ya jaga yang baik dong! Bukankah benda itu berharga untukmu?"

"Ng.."

"Salah ya?"

Aku meggelengkan kepalaku singkat dan menutupi rona di pipiku dengan dua tangan. Karena ibuku, aku jadi teringat pada foto pertama yang Honoka ambil saat aku masih bekerja di _Maid Latte. _Diriku berbalut _pink dress _pemberian keponakan bos Satsuki yang dipenuhi renda ditambah ekspresi 'apa yang sebenarnya aku kenakan?!'-ku dan beberapa butir keringat di wajahku. Memalukan sekali. Lagipula kenapa juga Aoi-_chan_ memberikan foto itu pada..

**DEG!**

Ow, ini tidak bagus. Apa ini? Serangan jantung yang tiba-tiba? Tunggu. Serangan jantung memang selalu mendadak. Aku meremas dadaku seakan menahan jantungku agar tak melompat dari tempatnya. Kemarin, sejak aku pulang ke kampung halamanku, wajah itu jadi makin sering terbayang di benakku. Tokyo membawaku terbang ke masa-masa dimana aku masih menjadi seorang ketua OSIS galak.

"Ekhm, _kaa-san _pulang duluan saja ya. Kurasa aku perlu udara segar." Setelah mendapat izin dan membayar dua mangkuk ramen yang kami santap, aku berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dari ibuku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mau kemana. Jadi malam ini aku sekedar cuci mata di alun-alun kota sambil membawa kembali kenangan lama.

Ternyata musim semi di Inggris memang berbeda dengan di Jepang. Wangi bunga sakura menusuk penciumanku setiap kali angin berhembus. Ah aku benar-benar rindu. Tapi belum lama aku pulang, pekerjaan sudah menuntutku beranjak ke negeri lain. Biasanya aku memprioritaskan pekerjaan namun kapan lagi aku bisa berkumpul dengan ibuku, adik perempuanku, dan.. Um.. Ayahku? Sesuatu juga memberitahuku untuk tinggal disini lebih lama. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar, ada email rupanya.

**Trrt!**

_From : Usui Takumi_

_Subject : Konbanwa ojou-sama~_

_Hola Ayuzawa.. bagaimana kabarmu? Jadi begini, aku ada pertanyaan serius. Benar-benar serius. Kau mau mendengarku kan?_

Aku nyengir ketika melihat nama pengirimnya, tapi aku jadi penasaran dibuatnya.

_From : Ayuzawa Misaki_

_ Subject : ?_

_Sejauh ini baik-baik saja meski pekerjaanku menggunung, kau? Baik akan kudengar._

**Trrt!**

_From : Usui Takumi_

_ Subject : Bagus!_

_Aku? Hari ini pun kakakku ribut denganku dan kakekku masih membenciku. Yah tapi keadaan mereka sudah makin membaik semenjak aku menetap di Britain sih.. Oke akan kutanyakan sekarang,_

_Nona muda apa warna pakaian dalammu hari ini? Aku bertaruh warnanya biru muda ;)_

Aku simpati padanya tapi HOY! Mataku langsung memelototi layar ponselku ketika mendapati pertanyaan konyol dari Usui. Usui tak pernah bosan dengan sikapnya itu padaku, tapi aku bersyukur makin lama dia mau membuka diri tentang masalahnya. Aku tahu dia hanya tidak mau membuatku khawatir. Yah.. mungkin sedikit alasan mesum terbesit dikepalanya mengingat kalau orang ini Usui.

_From : Ayuzawa Misaki_

_Subject : Nyari mati ya?_

_Semoga beruntung, syukurlah kalau keadaan mereka membaik. Aku jadi ikut lega! _

**Trrt!**

_From : Usui Takumi_

_ Subject : Kau mau memberiku 'hukuman'? _*q*

_Hm.. Ngomong-ngomong Ayuzawa sedang apa? Dimana sekarang?_

Oh kira-kira apa Usui bisa menebaknya ya?

_From : Ayuzawa Misaki_

_ Subject : _-_-

_Duduk di bangku taman. Tahun ini pun jalanan dihiasi warna merah muda yang bermekaran, wanginya menggelitik hidung haha_

**Trrt! Trrt! **

Bergetar dua kali, seseorang meneleponku? Sialnya aku lupa kalau ini ponsel sepuh dan menyentaknya terlalu kasar. Walaupun kenyataannya benda itu tidak cedera, suara membuka yang ditimbulkannya mengerikan sampai membuatku meringis nyeri. _Ringtone_ band Indie yang familiar menyusul setelahnya. Volume memang sengaja kuatur paling keras dan alhasil membuat telingaku pengang.

**_AKANEIROSHITA SORA GA OCHITE MOU SORO SOR_****− Pip! **

Aku tak sempat melihat nama penelepon dan langsung mengangkatnya. Orang yang berlalu-lalang menatapku heran. Duh aku bukannya malu, ingin mati saja kok! Oke kembali ke si penelepon keparat ini. Kuharap bukan dari atasanku.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Ayuzawa." Benar, bukan dari atasanku.

"Usui? Ada apa tiba-tiba meneleponku?"

"Hanya memastikan, kau ada di Jepang sekarang?"

"Ya, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama."

"Hee kebetulan sekali!"

Aku berhenti berbicara dan mencermati kalimat yang baru diucapkan Usui. Apa itu? Dia membuatnya terdengar seolah.. Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Ayuzawa.." Suara serak disebrang sana kembali membuka percakapan.

"Malam ini aku juga.. Terbang ke Tokyo." Lanjutnya.

**DEG!**

"_U-Uso_.. Kalaupun benar berarti.." Suaraku mulai bergetar. Selaput bening menutup penglihatanku. Ini serangan susulan.. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang menunggu kepastian yang menjanjikan darinya.

"Un," Jawabnya singkat namun tegas. Yang kuingat selanjutnya Usui menggodaku, aku menyeka mataku yang sembab dan nyaris menangis, dan aku meneriaki alien itu dengan kata 'Idiot'. Kemudian Usui mengatakan ini,

"_I miss you._"

.

.

.

Sekarang nyawaku melayang-layang di surga. Tidak! Aku bukannya mati, tapi sangat amat senang. Membayangkan bertemu dengan seorang Usui Takumi setelah bertahun-tahun tak kujumpai saja cukup membuatku bersemangat sampai ingin meledak saat itu juga. Maksudku kalau Sakura atau Shizuko atau temanku yang lain sudah paling tidak sekali dua kali aku kunjungi diselang kesibukanku, tapi ini bakal jadi kali pertama pertemuanku kembali dengan Usui semenjak kami berpisah sebelum masuk Universitas.

Usui masuk Universitas ternama di Britain, sementara aku melanjutkan di _Todai_. Tuan 'aku hanya seorang _stalker_' itu sekarang telah membaktikan dirinya menjadi dokter di istana keluarga Walker. Kakaknya masih suka mendesak Usui menjadi penerus istana, dan kudengar sampai sekarang pun kakeknya belum mau berbicara dengannya. Aku yang menjelajah ke berbagai Negara –Sayangnya selain Britain, aku belum pernah mendapat panggilan kesana− hanya dapat mendoakan keberuntungannya.

_Perhatian perhatian, pesawat dengan kode penerbangan G32 telah mendarat di Tokyo Internasional Airport_,_ Terima kasih_.

"Oh akhirnya." Gumamku. Setelah mendengar pemberitahuan dari wanita itu dari interkom, aku segera melesat dan menyelipkan tubuhku di barisan yang digunakan orang-orang untuk menyambut kedatangan orang lain yang ditunggunya di bandara. Aku berhasil mendapati posisi terdepan dan terujung dari balik tali merah itu. Dan ini dia, para penumpang yang kedatangannya ditunggu-tunggu keluar dari lorong.

Pertama seorang wanita tua dengan jas lab putih yang kemudian merangkul, kurasa, anak perempuannya. Kedua, remaja laki-laki dengan rambut gondrong yang menutup mata kirinya dan lesung pipi yang tampak ketika melihat keluarga di sampingku. Aku berjinjit begitu seorang pria menghalangi pandanganku, kurasa dia baru melihat orang yang dicarinya. Keempat, kelima, keenam, ketujuh..

"Usui?!"

"Misaki!"

Usui menggendong ransel miliknya dan setengah berlari keluar dari lorong. Diriku sendiri berbalik lalu menerobos kerumunan orang yang kemudian tanpa kuminta memberi jalan untukku. Saat jarak kami semakin dekat, aku mempercepat langkahku begitu juga dengan Usui. Hangat. Semakin hangat. Panas. Terbakar! Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghempaskan badanku ketika dia membuka lebar kedua tangan kekarnya.

**BRUGH!**

Padahal aku menubruknya cukup keras tapi Usui tak goyah sedikit pun. Dia justru langsung mengangkat dan memutar tubuhku di udara. Lalu aku kembali mendekapnya erat tanpa mau melonggar atau bahkan melepaskan dirinya. Air asin dari mata cokelatku tidak dapat berhenti mengalir deras di kedua belah pipiku, Usui terkekeh geli dengan sikapku.

"Misaki." Panggilnya dengan nada yang amat lembut.

"_G-Geez_! Jangan memanggilku begitu, aku jadi malu tahu."

"Baiklah _hime_.. sekarang berhenti memelukku, aku mau melihat wajahmu."

"Tidak mau."

Tidak mau Usui melihatku sekarang. Kalau menangis aku kelihatan sangat lemah dan tak berdaya. Pasti dia langsung mentertawaiku. Aku dapat merasakan Usui meraba punggungku kemudian tanpa aba-aba menarik resleting _dress_ yang kupakai dengan perlahan. Aku reflek mundur dan melepas pelukanku lalu memegangi bagian belakang bajuku. Mukaku mendadak berubah sematang gurita rebus.

"_What the− What the hell are you doing you pervert?!_"

"Pffft, _Sorry I didn't mean to do that._" Sesuatu menggangguku. Apa aku salah lihat atau memang benar wajah Usui sembab? Tidak ada lagi air yang turun dari mata hijau terangnya tapi aku yakin dia baru melakukannya. Ternyata sedari tadi aku bukannya menangis sendirian. Mataku kembali memanas karenanya.

"_Hora, _kenapa kau menangis lagi Ayuzawa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku cepat dan ketus.

"_Aw how cold _Misa-_chan_.. Jadi demi aku kau membatalkan janji dengan klienmu?"

"Aku memang tidak ada klien hari ini, _baka _Usui."

Bohong kok. Seorang diplomat ternama sepertiku tidak mungkin kehabisan klien, jadwalku selalu padat. Tapi untuk hal ini aku rela meliburkan diri dan aku tahu betul Usui menyadari kebohongan yang kubuat. Dia mencubit pipi kananku gemas lalu menciumnya singkat. Aku menyikut perutnya demi menutupi rasa maluku.

"Ooow! Ehehe.." Usui meringis lalu nyengir sambil membentuk tanda _peace_.

"Ayuzawa, aku sudah tahu kemana kita akan pergi!"

"Terserahmu lah." Gumamku samar-samar sembari menyembunyikan rasa senang di hatiku. Usui menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari bandara. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat rambut jabrik pirangnya berkilauan di bawah hangatnya sinar matahari. Sementara aku sendiri risih dengan rambut hitam sebahu milikku yang bergerak kesana-kemari saat kami berlarian.

.

.

.

"Disini?"

"Kan katamu terserah, jadi Ayuzawa tidak suka pilihanku?"

"Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya tak menyangka ini." Aku menggaruk tengkukku dan memicingkan mataku. Masih belum paham kenapa Usui dan Aku berada di depan _Seika _saat ini. Penjaga sekolah mengijinkan kami masuk meski ini hari libur. Ketika sudah didalam keadaan berubah menjadi sangat canggung sampai Usui membuka percakapan.

"Hari ini pun kau kelihatan manis, _Kaichou_."

"Haa?!" Aku memerah sampai kuping.

"Jadi kau memotong rambutmu juga? Siapa yang mendandanimu?"

"Eh.. Ya. Suzuna-_chan_ memaksaku berdandan."

Adikku −Tahun ini dia baru saja menikah dengan Shintani− selalu begitu tapi jujur aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Hari ini aku mengenakan gaun krem dengan corak polkadot kecil berwarna putih yang panjangnya sepaha. Lalu celana pendek hitam selutut, sepatu kets berwarna cokelat, dan jaket yang sama yang kugunakan saat pertama kali kencan dengan Usui. Tak lupa dua buah jepit rambut sederhana untuk menahan poni kananku yang lebih panjang dan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati pemberian Usui.

Sementara Usui mengenakan kaus abu polos dengan lengan panjang yang digulungnya sampai sikut. Ditambah rompi tanpa lengan yang warnanya senada dengan sepasang mata berwarna _hazel _miliknya. Rambutnya tak semencuat dulu –Karena sudah diperpendek− dan dia juga memakai sepatu kets tapi warnanya hitam dengan tali putih. Untuk celana Usui menggunakan celana berbahan jeans.

Aku baru sadar kalau pakaian kami sangat _casual_. Ini sih bukan kencan antara orang dewasa, kami kelihatan masih berumur tujuh belas tahun dengan penampilan begini. Mungkin ini sebabnya penjaga sekolah membiarkan kami masuk. Dia mengira kami masih murid di _Seika High_.

"Ayuzawa lihatlah!"

Mataku mengikuti arah yang yang ditunjuk Usui. Ternyata aku dan Usui sudah berjalan sampai koridor sekolah. Ini tempat waktu aku dulu sering menemukannya menolak cewek dan memarahinya karena terlalu cuek dengan perasaan mereka. Kemudian depan kelas _san baka _dimana aku menarik paksa anting Shirokawa. Lalu mading sekolah yang dipakai untuk mencantumkan peringkat paralel dan halaman sekolah tempatku, Sakura, dan Shizuko menghabiskan _bento_. Selanjutnya kelas 2-1, 2-2, 3-1, dan ruang OSIS dan masih banyak lagi. Aku mulai mengerti. Usui mencoba mengingatkanku dengan semua hal ini.

"Ah pintu menuju _roof top _dikunci ya? Sayang sekali.."

"Tapi Usui, tangga menuju _roof top _ini.."

"Yep, waktu aku berusaha membuatmu tetap terjaga disini kan?"

"Itu ulah Kanou. Dan aku memintamu memukulku agar aku bisa memukulmu."

Kami mulai bernostalgia lagi. Tanpa sadar aku dan Usui bercerita tentang masa-masa dulu saat pertama kali kami bertemu di _roof top_, saat Usui menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku, sesaat setelah pemilihan ketua OSIS baru di tahun ketiga kami, dan saat Usui melompat dari _roof top _untuk mencegah fotonya dan aku yang sedang kerja paruh waktu menjadi _maid_ dilihat para anggota 'Ayuzawa _Cram School_'.

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah foto, foto yang waktu itu masih ada loh!" Usui menyodorkan foto dimana ada dia dan aku yang berkostumkan pakaian _maid _serta rambut lamaku yang panjang dan dikuncir dua dengan pita besar berwarna merah. Aku jadi salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke tangan yang kusilangkan.

"Aku juga membawa ini." Tak mau kalah aku mengeluarkan isi tas selempangku. Isinya kamera pemberian Usui untuk ulang tahunku, syal pemberiannya untuk kado natal, dan ponselku sendiri. Usui terbelalak sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Oh aku juga masih menggunakan ponsel lamaku, fotomu masih ada lagi."

"_Naniiii_?!" Foto yang diambil Honoka dan dikirimi Aoi-_chan_..

"Selain itu aku bawa syal rajutanmu juga, foto saat pesta pantai di musim panas bersama para staff _maid latte_, dan album foto yang kau berikan sebelum aku pindah ke _miyabigaoka_." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tunggu sebentar.. Dari mana kamu dapatkan foto pesta pantai itu?!"

"Bos Satsuki memberikannya padaku, ingat?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu."

"Ayo, kita pergi ke kolam renang saja."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan siaal!"

Usui lanjut berjalan menuruni anak tangga tanpa memedulikan omelanku. Karena kesal aku melemparinya sebelah sepatuku yang dengan mudahnya dia elak bahkan ditangkap. Parahnya Usui tidak mengembalikannya dan masih lanjut berjalan. Usui kemudian berhenti lalu aku melompat dan mencoba mengambil kembali sepatuku dari tangannya. Tapi Usui lagi-lagi mengelak cepat dan aku melotot begitu melihat kolam air sudah ada dihadapanku. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ayuzawa!"

**SPLASH!**

Karena tak mau jatuh sendiri aku menarik baju Usui yang membuatnya terjatuh bersamaku. Untung aku dan Usui menaruh tas kami di ruang loker sewaktu turun tangga tadi, jadi barang bawaan kami selamat. Tapi yang jelas baju kami jadi basah kuyup. Aku tersedak karena menelan air kolam kemudian menongolkan kepalaku sambil terbatuk-batuk. Usui melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya.

"Kau.." Aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku karena tiba-tiba kami terdiam lalu tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Waktu itu aku jatuh ke dalam kolam renang ini juga."

"Ya benar. Kalau kolam ini tidak ada kau pasti sudah mati _baka_ Usui."

Sesuatu yang lebih parah dari dirawat selama sebulan di rumah sakit setelah kejadian itu. Usui menatapku dan memberiku senyuman yang mencurigakan. Dia mengangkat tubuhku dan berusaha mendudukkanku di pinggir kolam.

"Jadi benar ya kalau kau khawatir?"

"Hah?"

"Soalnya mukamu berubah warna sepucat kertas waktu aku melihatmu turun mengecek keadaanku."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Oh ya kalau aku tidak salah kau memanggil namaku histeris saat aku melompat?"

"_Urusaiii_!"

Mukaku terbakar mendengar godaannya. Aku meronta-ronta yang membuat Usui tergelincir ke belakang dan membawaku jatuh bersamanya. Badanku menimpa Usui dan tanpa sengaja bibirku berlabuh di bibirnya.

"_G-Gomen_!" Aku menekan pundak Usui berusaha bangkit. Namun Usui hanya terdiam dan justru membawa wajahku mendekat. Kemudian dia setengah mendekapku seolah menjagaku agar tidak kabur.

"Usui..?"

Dan aku bersumpah melihatnya. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku melihat Usui yang sok _cool _itu tersipu sampai seluruh wajahnya berubah menjadi gurita rebus. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan matanya memandang kakinya berada. Pandangannya beralih padaku singkat kemudian Usui kembali menatap kebawah. Aku jadi ikut-ikutan malu sampai rasanya mau mati.

.

.

.

Malam harinya kami pergi ke taman bermain di tengah kota yang dahulu sering kami gunakan untuk tempat pertemuan. Aku duduk di atas salah satu ayunannya sambil menatap ujung kakiku. Usui ada disampingku bersandar di besi penyangga ayunan itu. Karena satu alasan aku mengganti pakaianku dengan baju cadangan –Sweater putih panjang yang kebesaran di badanku− yang disiapkan Usui. Usui juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus hitam tanpa lengan.

"_Arigatou ne, _Usui." Usui sempat terkejut mendengarnya dari mulutku. Kemudian dia tersenyum cerah lalu mengetuk kepalaku.

"_Douittasimashite_."

Usui menggenggam erat kedua tanganku yang kupegangkan pada rantai ayunan dengan mantap. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Saat mendongak aku menemukan Usui masih tersipu –Sekarang sudah berkurang banyak merahnya− tapi kali ini dia kelihatan mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Aku sudah menyiapkan mentalku.

"Misaki, ayo tahun depan kita menikah, ya?"

"Maaf?"

"Aku tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Ap− Kau pikir aku juga tak bosan menunggumu mengatakan itu?!"

Usui tiba-tiba saja menciumku. Lagi dan lagi. Dia terus menekankan bibirnya dengan milikku. Aku jadi kesulitan bernapas. Usui melepas cengkramannya dan menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mata yang tajam, lalu lagi-lagi menciumku. Kudorong badannya dengan tanganku tapi Usui masih bersikeras.

"Takumi!" Kataku lantang lalu mengambil kesempatan saat Usui mematung dan menjepit hidungnya hingga memerah. Usui tersentak ke belakang.

"Maafkan aku.." Tuturnya penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak masalah, aku mengerti kok. Aku juga minta maaf."

"Kau tidak marah?" Mata Usui berbinar-binar menyilaukan.

"Tentu.."

"Kau tidak marah ya? Yeay!"

"TENTU AKU MARAH DASAR MAKHLUK LUAR ANGKASA GENIT."

Usui seketika _sweatdrop, _mulutnya menganga lebar. Aku mendaratkan tinjuku ke kepalanya berkali-kali. Warna merah padam di wajahku tak dapat kutahan lagi, kepalaku dibuatnya pening sekarang giliranku.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"T-Tunggu Ayuzawa!" Usui menangkap pergelangan tanganku

"Kalau mau melakukannya.."

Terdengar suara Usui meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Lakukan seperti ini!" Aku menarik bagian atas bajunya kasar tapi kemudian mulai menciumnya dengan lembut. Lembut tapi lama. Sepasang mata Usui menutup perlahan begitu juga denganku. Lalu aku melepas peganganku dengan lembut pula.

Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?!

Kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan dan bau sedap khasnya membelai penciumanku. Kami melingkarkan kelingking kanan satu dengan yang lain sementara menyatukan kedua dahi kami. Aku memejamkan mataku kemudian sedikit air mata haru mengalir keluar. Usui tersenyum lagi padaku. Di jari manis tangan yang kelingkingnya kami saling lingkarkan bertempat cincin dengan sebuah permata kecil menghiasnya.

Usui memberiku itu di malam sebelum kami berpisah sembilan tahun yang lalu. Lalu dihari ketika kami menyebutkan janji suci itu.. Aku dan Usui akan memiliki sepasang lagi benda seperti ini. Kami mengunci pandangan kami satu sama lain. Mata _brownies _milikku bertemu dengan mata _hazel _miliknya, dan kami mengucapkan ini secara bersamaan..

"_Aishiteru._"

_Aishiteru _yang berarti 'aku mencintaimu', sesuatu yang lebih menjanjikan daripada sekedar mengucapkan 'aku suka kamu'. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Apa aku harus menangis, tertawa, atau menghajarnya lagi karena berhasil membuat temperaturku tinggi hingga tak terbaca termometer? Atau mungkin ketiganya sekaligus?

"Aku harus kembali ke Britain secepatnya."

"Aku juga harus bekerja lagi setelah ini."

"Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu mengisi waktu dengan pekerjaan dan menunggu?"

"Hn.."

"Aku akan selalu menunggu, sampai saat kita bertemu lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yakin.. Kalau suatu hari dapat bertemu lagi denganmu."

".._baka_." Jangan berkata begitu. Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba. Apa Usui memikirkan hal yang sama? _Haa I wonder.._

* * *

**_Story owned by Aizawa Harumi_**


End file.
